


Pissed

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis





	Pissed

  
This is bullshit.

 **At this point in his life** McManus always figured he’d be fast tracking it up the food chain, pushing through the ranks, not bounced down to Unit B with a shrug like some chastised child forced to sit in the corner with a dunce cap on.

Fucking French fuck. Motherfucking gun!

Now Querns is jerking off in the fruits of McManus’ labour and the unfairness of it all pisses him off in ways that would make Adebisi blush.

This is bullshit.


End file.
